1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a farm gate stop device. More particularly the invention relates to a farm gate stop device suitable for use on level or unlevel ground and which prevents a gate from swinging open or closed from a desired position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been used to hold gates in a substantially open or closed position.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 544,716 to R. E. Alfred teaches a gate having an adjustable height near the hinges to counteract sagging and to allow a passage way for small animals if desired. At one end of the gate, opposite the hinges, a support bar is located having a plurality of shoulders. The shoulders are spaced apart vertically so that a loop can attach from the gate around the support bar and within one of the shoulders. However, the patent does not teach any means for stopping the rotation of the gate at any specific position other that the closed position.
Another example of a holding device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,025 to Nicholson. The window controlling device comprises a guide having notches, a rod and a handle for locating within the notches. However, the device is used to control window height and linear motion in, for instance, an automobile but does not teach use with a gate having a rotating motion.
In view of the deficiencies in the known farm gate stops it is apparent that a device is needed for holding a farm gate in a plurality of positions on level or unlevel ground.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a farm gate stop device.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a farm gate stop device capable of use on both level and unlevel surfaces.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a farm gate stop device capable of use on both level and unlevel surfaces and easily installed to a plurality of farm gates.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a farm gate stop device capable of use on both level and unlevel surfaces and easily installed to a plurality of farm gates and which is capable of relieving the pressure of the primary hinges of the farm gate when the gate is in an open position.
All of the above outlined objectives are to be understood as exemplary only and many more objectives of the invention may be gleaned from the disclosure herein. Therefore, no limiting interpretation of the objectives noted are to be understood without further reading of the entire specification and drawings included herewith.